youre_skitting_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Kids
Zombie Kids is a sketch that appears in both the First and Second Series of You're Skitting Me. Description Zack and Zed are a couple of Zombie boys trying to function in society, all the while full on displaying zombie instincts of consuming brains. However the rest of society view them more as a social/racial group rather than monsters and treat their "zombie behaviour" more as an annoyance. First Series Zombie Kids The Zombie Kids are introduced for the first time, watching TV in the living room. Zack's mum asks if they're going to "sit there all day like a couple of zombies" and that they were "wasting their lives", but they respond by saying they were zombies and didn't have lives because they were dead. Feeling hungry Zed suggests they order some pizza, but after Zack points out zombies don't eat pizza, he changes to "Pizza Guy". Zed orders "One large Aussie, one Mexican, one Hawaiian", and anyone else they had hanging around at the store. "Suspended" The principal calls in the Zombie Kids into his office after reports of them biting and eating the faces and brains of other students. The zombies protest saying that they were zombies and were having their lunch, and joke that it didn't matter if they ate other students' brains as they hardy used them. Still refusing, the zombies try to compromise with the principal, instead asking if they could just eat their legs or bones. However the principal continues to forbid the consumption of human flesh of any kind. The zombies then contemplate eating the principal's brains (which he treats as a snide comment saying "I head that"), the sketch ends with the zombies lunging towards the principal, his fate remains unknown. Second Series Lunch Time At lunchtime, the zombies are outside with their lunchboxes. They ask each other what they're having for lunch, to which they both reply that it was 'brains'. They then ask each other if they want to swap, in which they do, before devouring the brains. Going on a date The sketch opens with two girls in a restaurant and they discuss never having dated zombies before, in which Zack and Zed enter the restaurant. The zombies ask their dates what movie they would like to see, in which one of the girls suggests "Attack of the Living Dead", but the Zack states that he finds the film as being an offensive "Zombie Hate Propaganda", as it portrays zombies being killed by normal people "for no apparent reason", and makes zombies look like "second class citizens". The girls explain that the zombies did attack the humans, but the zombies state they could've been trying to reach out to the humans as friends. Unable to find agreement over the film they try to find something else to do, in which the zombies ask if they could eat the girls' brains. The girls are angered by this, stating that "all zombies are the same" and they were only 'interested in their minds'. Having lost their dates the zombies decide to order some food, preferably "brains". This sketch pokes fun at film portrayals of racial stereotypes. Job Counselor The School's Job Counselor is concerned with the Zombie Kids' aspirations and focus for potential career moves, however they state they're perfectly happy with a career of "eating brains". The Job Counselor states that "eating brains" isn't a proper career, but the zombies state that it was for zombies, and that normal jobs were unsuitable for zombies. The Zombies list various jobs like a mailman, electrician, hairdresser and surgeon and emphasise how ridiculous it would be for zombies, but after consideration they see how the jobs they listed would make eating brains so much easier. This leads them agree with the Job Counsellor, in that they should get jobs. Canteen The zombies arrive at the school canteen. They ask the Canteen Lady if she serves brains, to which she informs she doesn't. They then ask what she does have. She says the canteen has soup, taking the lid off a pot to show them. With no other choice the zombies agree to take the soup, but continue to ask her about the ingredients of the soup. After being asked about whether several disgusting things were in the soup, the canteen lady is annoyed and the zombies leave. Biology Class In biology class, the students are assigned to dissect mice. As the teacher approaches the zombies, she displays doubt at whether they would be capable of this, but the zombies appear to be offended by this. A few minutes into the class the teacher notices the zombies' mice have disappeared. She annoyingly asks whether the zombies have eaten their mice again. The zombies deny this by shaking the heads, with a mouse's tail hanging out of Zack's mouth. Trivia *Zack is one of the characters to appear in Cosmo's intro, in the First Series. *In the Second Series the sketch is accompanied by creepy music. *In the Second Series the zombies are paler and their skin is more flaky, and they behave noticeably more zombie-like with slower movements and more groaning. They are also actually shown eating brains. *In a one-off sketch Rowan plays a boy named Will, who inhales a Zombie Virus that a girl made for her science project. Zombie Will's appearance is near identical to that of Zed. *In a behind the scenes clip, Cosmo and Rowan appear in Zombie Makeup and explain that in order to get into character they actually got bitten by real life zombies. *While in character Cosmo and Rowan wear contacts for the zombies' eyes. *The Zombies appear to go to Jolimont High School as they wear the same uniform. *The canteen the Zombies go to in one sketch is the same canteen as the one that Gollum goes to, with the same actress playing the canteen lady. Cast *Cosmo Renfree as Zack the Zombie *Rowan Hills as Zed the Zombie *Unknown as Voice of Zack's Mum *Xavier Michelendis as the Principal *Mia Albers as Zombies' Date, Biology Student *Isabelle Richardson as Zombies' Date *Unknown as Job Counselor *Unknown as Canteen Lady, Biology Teacher *Mim Micheloudakis as Biology Student Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:First Series Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Cosmo's Sketches Category:Rowan's Sketches